


蛹与蝶翼

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, 假如那晚毁容的是芙蓉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你得明白，比尔，”芙蓉缓慢地说，“我的脸永远不会恢复原状。”
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：算是同人的同人，梗来自海吻蓝天旁友的《宫廷之花》，假如那晚毁容的不是比尔而是芙蓉，续写向。《宫廷之花》原文可于晋江上阅读。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳，该归蓝天的我也不抢。

比尔早该知道，想通了远远不代表前路皆坦途。

芙蓉与莱姆斯谈话过后，一切都走上了正轨。他和芙蓉又开始为婚礼的事情忙碌，每天看一百种现场布置方案和一千张菜单，莱姆斯则开始和唐克斯约会，并在几周后出人意料地宣布他们将于周末在唐克斯家举行婚礼，居然还赶在了他们前头。

比尔并非不为他们高兴，只是这一略显仓促的决定总令他心中隐隐不安。他倒不是个传统的人，但莱姆斯此前拒绝了唐克斯那么长时间，而导致他这么做的理由现在并没有消失，将来莱姆斯的年龄、经济状态和狼人身份恐怕也都不会改变。即便唐克斯已经说得很清楚她不在乎，但莱姆斯显然不是能够轻易放下的人，在比尔看来，他们应该需要用更长的时间来找出与这些因素共处的方式才对。诚然他们正面临一场战争，但如果你潦草地对待自己的幸福，那份幸福也不会给出恒久的许诺。

他并没有意识到，这份顾虑，实则也适用于他自己。

那件比尔永远不会原谅自己的事发生在他们婚后的一个清晨，他在半梦半醒间听见了沐浴的水声，与屋外的海潮混在一起，形成的乐曲就像他母亲用来敲打牛排的小锤，令他的神经完全松懈下来。随后浴室门伴着温热的水汽开启，他懒洋洋地翻了个身，期待着那幅熟悉的美景——

他看见了那张脸。

不等比尔反应过来，芙蓉已经冲回浴室，牢牢锁住了门。他花了半个小时在门外道歉、呼唤、祈求，那扇用海贝精心装饰过的木门仍无动于衷，水声又响起来了，芙蓉在用它掩盖自己的哭泣，意识到这点，比尔心碎不已。

最后，他拖着脚步从门前离开，到厨房给两人做早餐。这是个晴朗的日子，阳光穿过窗户照在芙蓉的头发上，会使得它们呈现出一种如有生命的流动的银色。原本他们会共进早餐，用英语和法语开玩笑，交换无数个吻，直到他为了赶上早班不得不匆忙出门；她在门口最后一次亲吻他的嘴角，暗示他回家后会得到特别的招待。

这都是他的错，他向芙蓉要求了这个机会然后搞砸了，伤害了她，这都是他的错。

比尔想要亲吻那扭曲结痂的嘴唇，伤痕累累的面颊，所有那些她遭受的不公的痕迹，道歉一百次一千次一万次，承诺容颜的改变绝不会令他的感情动摇分毫，去他的上班吧。然而直到他磨磨蹭蹭地吃完了早餐，芙蓉仍然没有出现，没有给他补救的机会。

逼迫是没有用的，她是个骄傲的人，若她不想见他，宁可直接从房间里幻影移形也不会出现。比尔大声地说了一句“晚上见，亲爱的”，心情凄惨地出了门，脑中是芙蓉睁大的蓝眼睛，写满了受伤和被背叛的神情。

到晚上情况变得更糟，天边仅剩一抹黯淡的红色，山崖上空气湿而冷，贝壳小屋里没有灯光。比尔在门前停步，因芙蓉已经离开了他的可能性踟蹰着。他不会再有第二次机会了，而如果这就是他们的结局……他不知道该怎么办。他不知道自己还能去哪儿。

比尔轻轻吞咽了一下，敲敲门，又更用力地敲了一次。如果他面前的屋子是空的，如果芙蓉已经因他许下不知天高地厚的承诺唾弃他，接下来也许他会去找间酒吧，喝火焰威士忌喝到醉死为止。

在他绝望的前一刻，一楼的灯亮了，比尔的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼。他点亮门廊的灯，芙蓉打开了门，她鬓角的碎发被拨到耳后，微微抬起脸，任由灯光照出她还未消肿的眼睛与满面的伤痕。她穿着家居服，姿态却像要走上三强争霸赛的赛场那样骄傲，比尔是如此爱她，爱到他的心脏都痛了。

“我们得谈谈。”芙蓉说，而比尔只想拥抱她，用力到他们都觉得疼痛。

“好的。”他嗓音沙哑地说。

他在门厅里换鞋，而后，太过迟来的了悟击中了他——环绕在芙蓉周围的魔法消失了。芙蓉拥有四分之一的媚娃血统，她生来就具有令异性着迷的能力，这与她的年纪和相貌毫无关系。她曾对他解释过，那种魔力是可控的，就像眨眼睛，她能有意识地做到停止它，或者针对某一人。但通常，她就只是任由它向周围散发着，作为她的一部分，就像头发或肢体。比尔知道，那是因为她没有哪怕一分一毫地怀疑过，会有人仅是被那魔法迷惑才被她吸引。

芙蓉·德拉库尔曾是如此明艳、自信，不在乎他人的眼光和议论，将长发甩到身后，去征服整个世界。这是他爱上的那个人。而她现在却将那与生俱来的魔法悄悄收敛，生怕有人因此产生“误解”。

这是从什么时候开始的？比尔努力回想，对他而言那魔法仅仅是一种气场，相对她这个人的吸引力微不足道。他只顾着为芙蓉同意不改变结婚计划窃喜，可他的姑娘，他的妻子在他的毫无觉察之下承受着自我怀疑有多久了？她仍旧勇敢果断，剪短了长发，加入凤凰社，准备好要投入战斗、要去追求幸福——可她也许再也不相信有人会认为她很美丽。容颜对芙蓉来说从来不算什么，直到她失去了它。

而他是如此盲目，此刻才意识到，他有上百次机会去成为他曾对芙蓉承诺过要成为的、他立志要成为的那种伴侣，却没有看到其中任何一次。

“很抱歉我没有做什么好吃的，我考虑了一天。”芙蓉说，比平时更浓厚的法国腔使比尔的整个胸腔都缩紧了。

“你不用——”

“你觉得意面可以吗？酱汁是现成的，会快一些。你饿了吧？”

比尔只能点头，加入厨房里的忙碌，并因没有被芙蓉拒绝感谢上天。如果他们真的到了那一步，芙蓉决定离开，尽管沉默无言，这段回忆还是比今早的要好太多。

后来回忆这个夜晚时，比尔根本记不起意面是什么味道。他们吃完简单的晚餐，洗好盘子放进碗橱，芙蓉转过身来时，比尔的胃已经扭曲到要把刚吃下去的意面挤出来了。他端详那张脸，一道凸起的白色疤痕横过鼻梁，左边面颊在一团缠结的伤疤处凹陷，嘴唇缺了一块、扭曲着，眉毛因为前额的创口变得不对称。芙蓉任由他这么做，没有回避，她当然不会。他这样看着，吻她的冲动就像他们相识后的每一天那样，没有减少半分。两个月来他已经熟悉这全新的图画，懂得如何摈弃创痛的打搅去解读她的未尽之意，但从那声毁掉了一切的惊喘开始，他似乎就失去了这项能力。

“你得明白，比尔，”芙蓉缓慢地说，“我的脸永远不会恢复原状。”


	2. Chapter 2

比尔一怔。“我知道——”

“不！”芙蓉叫道，“看着我！我永远都会是这个样子，我和你一起出去，人们只会因为觉得我可怕回头看我，奇怪你怎么会选择我这样丑陋的女孩！你不明白！”

“这些都不能阻止我爱——”

“那没有用！爱治不好这个！”她指着自己的脸，泪水顺着那怪异的图画蜿蜒滑落，“看看这个，这不是一个敌人，你打败不了。这是我的脸，今天早上的事每一天都会发生，今后你每天早上醒来看到的都会是……这个东西，你再也不可能像从前那样欣赏我。我曾是一个美人，那是你爱我的一个理由，我不再是了。”

第一个跃进他脑中的念头是芙蓉还未打算离开，是不是不太合适？

“我从来不仅仅是因为你的美貌才爱你的。”比尔急切地说，“到现在你还这样想我吗？我爱你的全部，无论你变成什么样，在我心目中，都没人能比你更美丽。”

“可是你被我的脸吓到了。”芙蓉毫不留情地说，比尔无言可答。

“那是个意外。”他嗫嚅道，又往声音里注入更多确信，“我需要时间，我们可以一起解决这个，请你相信我，什么都阻止不了我对你的爱。”

“如果你永远都不能习惯呢？如果过了十年，你还是会被这张脸吓到呢？”芙蓉逼问，“你见过我最美的样子，难道你不会时常想起从前吗？我已经是这样了，你知不知道我每天早上要下多大的决心才能面对镜子？这就够受的了！我宁可跟一群觉得我很丑陋的人在一起，也不想要一个每天都在哀悼我容貌的丈夫！”

比尔屏住呼吸——在这脆弱、伤痕累累的外壳下，完完全全就是芙蓉，高贵倨傲，绝不委曲求全、迁就别人。那双蓝眼睛迸射着他熟悉的激情，与此相反的是，她的双臂紧紧环住自己，试图防御袭来的伤害。她的呼吸急促不稳，鼻子上那道一直没好全的伤痕阻碍着她的呼吸，而她绝不愿意张开嘴“像狗一样喘气”，即便现在也一样。

“芙蓉，甜心，我的公主。”比尔柔声念出他们之间的爱称，这起作用了。

“再也没有什么公主了。”她侧过脸用手帕擦拭，而后习惯性地将头发向后甩去，“美丽的姑娘嫁给王子，丑陋的女巫被关进地牢，童话只垂青那些好看的人。”

比尔咽下这些话语勾起的痛苦，不让它们转化成愤怒和憎恨，这些天来强烈的冲动一直持续着，像印在他胸腔正中的一块烙铁。他想不顾一切地冲进狼人的营地，揪出格雷伯克，把这邪恶的渣滓生吞活剥。是这些人把芙蓉害成了这样，是他们令她承受这种痛苦，是他们把他们的婚礼、他一生中最美好的时刻变成了噩梦。如果说此前他是出于正义感决定加入凤凰社，那么现在，这完全是个人的了。

但此刻芙蓉不需要这些，她需要他，一点都不比比尔需要她少。他想做的是重建，是抚平伤痕，复仇可以延后，爱不可以。

“公主可不是因为嫁给王子才成为公主的，她们生来就是公主。”他平稳地说，“你永远都是我的公主，我只能期望自己配得上留在你身边。”

“如果我不想做公主呢？”芙蓉反问，她抬起手，指尖抚过一道伤痕，又是一道，“那些邪恶的人把狼人放进城堡，公主什么用也没有，公主保护不了自己，拿着剑的骑士才可以。”

比尔被这话中的不经意刺伤了：芙蓉是因为他才会被牵扯进战斗，这场异国的战争原本与她一点关系都没有。

“那我就做你的随从，你的仆人。我知道的，你在18岁的时候就斗恶龙了。”比尔身体前倾，把最后一句话说得像是在透露一个秘密，总算引得芙蓉笑起来，允许他握住自己的手。

“我要加入凤凰社。”芙蓉说，比尔收紧了手指。

“先养好伤。”

“不要敷衍我！”芙蓉后退了半步，终究没有挣脱他的手，“我是认真的，我要去打败那些人，把他们施加在我身上的讨回来，叫他们再也不能对别人这样做！别想把我关在城堡里，我的王子。”

那个法语词组令比尔微笑，他把芙蓉的手放在自己唇边，轻轻磨蹭。

“我不会阻止你的，我保证。”

芙蓉终于踮起脚吻他的时候，他几乎记不起得要更温柔地对待她了，她的躯体柔软而坚强，任何东西都无法轻易打碎。

“我很抱歉。”他们分开时，他说。

“不。”

“请允许我道歉，”比尔用拇指擦去她余下的一点泪痕，“我之前太过自以为是，不知道自己在做什么。我确实没有办法承诺任何事，你已经和从前不一样了——我不仅仅是在说外表，要是回到那晚，我拼了命也会阻止它，但这件事？它让我看到了你身上的另外一面，你是这么强大，强大而美丽。”

“在我变成丑八怪以后，你却要每天颂赞我的容貌了吗？”芙蓉说，但并没有生气。

“我一直认为你的美丽是不言而喻的，如果你不同意，我只好重复到你相信为止。”比尔用无辜的口气说，希望这能同往日一样引来她的吻。的确如此。

“请给我时间。”他贴着她的嘴唇，全心全意地说，“我做得还不够好，但我保证我会非常努力，和你一起渡过这个难关。如果——”他因这种可能性带来的恐慌停顿了一下，“如果我让你失望了，你看穿我做不到了，你可以到那个时候再丢下我，去找配得上你的人。”

他期待着芙蓉会再次吻他，但芙蓉沉默了一会，然后在比尔恐慌发作前将脸埋进他肩窝里，咯咯笑了起来。

“对不起，你真可爱，”她揪着他胸口的衣服，“我们进行到床头打架床尾和这步了吗？”

“啊，天哪，当然。”

他在笑声中一把打横抱起芙蓉，径直朝卧室走去，芙蓉在他用脚关上门的时候还上气不接下气地说着“我希望你真的会‘非常努力’——”，然后他们的声音被吻封缄，又变成了其他的东西。

他们面对面地做爱，芙蓉允许他在高潮的时候直视她的脸，事后的缠绵中也没有阻止他用嘴唇和手指勾勒她五官的轮廓，比尔希望这是个好的开始。在他的触碰下，那些疤痕与尚且红肿的创口仍旧可怖，但也许有那么一点儿，除了一场惨祸留下的令人不忍卒视的印记，它们也成为了她的一部分，成为组成这幅全新画面的一小片拼图。发生的一切残忍而毫无理由，芙蓉遭遇了那场惨祸，几乎因此陷入绝望的深渊，可同时，她仍然在这里，在他身边，呼吸着，准备好要去战斗。比尔宁愿经受狼人撕咬的是自己，但他们能选择的唯有今后的路，而他绝不想被无谓的感伤拖了后腿，以致无法与她并肩。


	3. Chapter 3

冬季到来前，芙蓉的伤终于痊愈，若非如此，接下来几个月湿冷的风一定够她受的。现在芙蓉的脸看起来又不同了，所有的伤痕都变成了发亮的白色，嵌在她脸上就像干涸河床上的裂痕。治疗师表示只要接下来的一次月圆之夜没有什么变故，就可以转而进行祛除疤痕的治疗了，芙蓉对此兴趣缺缺，他们都清楚无论如何，此后人们都能够轻易看出她遭遇的不幸。治疗或许会使情况变得更糟，因为他们会更容易意识到芙蓉从前是何等美艳绝伦。

尽管母亲盛情邀请，去陋居过节对芙蓉来说还是太早了些。比尔不是瞎子，无论他怎么想，对他的家人来说芙蓉曾有过最大的优点可能都是容貌，韦斯莱家的人共同特点是情感过剩，而芙蓉绝不愿接受他人怜悯。他们计划在贝壳小屋度过万圣节，用略显奢侈的晚餐和花瓣浴权作康复庆祝。

为此他们进行了万圣节前的采购，比尔原打算通过猫头鹰进行，但芙蓉坚持食材必须现场挑选。他知道她的真实想法，且并不赞成，在他看来芙蓉还不应该去面对陌生人群的眼光，但她也不是在征求他的意见。至少如果在采购的时候情况变得很糟，他能在她左右。

出门时芙蓉步履匆匆，仿佛要赶赴的是刑场而非商店、她仅是不想让屈辱的时刻被拖延，这每分每秒都在往比尔胸腔灌注更多的苦涩。芙蓉抓着他的胳膊肘穿靴子时开了一个关于“美人与野兽”的尖刻玩笑，这彻底拽停了比尔的脚步，他轻轻推开芙蓉。

“等我一下好吗，亲爱的？我得好好打扮一下。”

芙蓉诧异地眨眼，睫毛就像扇动的蝶翼——出门前等待从来都是比尔的工作。她是不愿以不够完美的形象示人的那个，从来都不是比尔。

比尔找出他最夸张的一副尖牙耳环，足足有五寸长、一寸半粗，是来自海外笔友的玩笑。他怀疑它们会拉断自己的耳垂，但当他走出房间，芙蓉的惊讶的笑声让这一切都值得了。

“如果我们要把‘美女与野兽’作为万圣节装扮的主题，野兽怎么能少得了利齿？”他说。

他们又耽搁了一会儿，协力将他的头发弄成了类似雄狮鬃毛的形状，当他们走在街上，确实很难分辨人们究竟是因为什么盯着他们了。

“这是我妻子。”他对每个回头看他们的人说。

芙蓉只是一直笑着，一边挑剔“瘦小的英国南瓜”。

节日当晚，芙蓉接到了她加入凤凰社后的第一个单人任务：潜入一场万圣节晚会。进行得很顺利，她在蒙顿格斯的指引下找到目标，并用媚娃的魔法将对方迷得晕晕乎乎，说出了凤凰社需要的一切信息。事后，那人只会记得一个蒙面的银发堕天使。

比尔提心吊胆了整晚。芙蓉归来时已近黎明，他们策划了近两周的浪漫万圣夜就此泡汤，但几个月来第一次，比尔看到了她自信而振奋的样子，这比什么晚餐都更宝贵，也许都能比得上回家后“太好了我们没事”的性爱。

但两天后，芙蓉在他怀中尖叫着醒来，意识到自己置身何处之前，她在比尔脸上抓出了三道口子，跌下了床，失焦的眼睛大睁，不对称的面容写满恐惧。

最糟糕的那段时间，什么都可能触发这种反应：汗味、体温、流血、不慎磕碰的牙齿、晨起的口气……但她已经有快两个月没再回到过那晚了。自决心加入凤凰社，芙蓉一直拼了命地让自己好起来。她在转移哈利的行动中表现相当出色，此后也只有轻微的不良反应，于是他们全都放松了警惕。比尔想她或许把自己逼得太紧了，他和凤凰社的其他人无意中或许对此也或多或少起着雪上加霜的作用。

母亲警告过他，情况在好转之前很可能会变得更糟（比尔到这个时候才突然记起她在上一次战争中失去了两个哥哥），他本该更注意的。

接下来的好几天芙蓉都拒绝交谈，把自己关在房间里，连比尔都几乎没有见到她。他做好了一切准备：伏地魔封闭了边境，但芙蓉作为一名法国人和受关注的前布斯巴顿三强争霸赛勇士，要回家不会受到太多阻碍。芙蓉的离开无疑将撕碎他的心，但为了她能停止涉险，比尔可以做任何事。

“我们应该邀请他们来过圣诞。”

这是芙蓉终于离开房间后说出的第一句话，她的声音比平日更加沙哑，似乎很平静。比尔一下子记起了自己有多想念她，他张着嘴愣了好几秒钟，才想起自己刚婉言送走前来看望芙蓉的唐克斯和卢平。

“也许他们更希望同安多米达一起过节。”他说。在唐克斯的父亲泰德失踪的当下，与家人团聚像是更合理的选择。

“那对他们不好。”芙蓉平淡而直接地说，“唐克斯的父母从来都不喜欢莱姆斯，和她母亲呆在一起，只会让他们更愧疚。泰德可能已经死了，他们在他死前做的最后一件事是把他女儿嫁给了一个狼人。安多米达会一直提醒他们这点。”

“她不会那么残忍的。”比尔说。

“可能不会故意那样做，但她不是两个人中快乐的那个，泰德才是。”芙蓉做了个“我知道我是对的”的手势，像旧日里那样，比尔明白她确实是对的。安多米达·唐克斯身上有一种矜贵的气质，尽管她足够内敛，仍时常在不经意间流露出傲慢和谴责——为某种正确的目的冒生命危险是一回事，但婚姻是另一回事。

比尔在想，对德拉库尔夫妇来说，他是否也是这样？他绝对是透支了下辈子的运气才能遇到芙蓉，而他将他们的女儿拖进一场战争。

“所以，”芙蓉有力地总结道，“应该由我们邀请唐克斯和莱姆斯来过圣诞，你妈妈邀请安多米达，她会把她照顾得很好。”

“好吧，我们可以试试看。”比尔回答，不然他还能说什么？

莱姆斯和唐克斯从深渊中拯救了他们，现在又成了另一次低谷之后他和芙蓉之间的缓冲话题，他们大概确实欠这两人一顿丰盛的晚餐。

“你可以去问唐克斯和莱姆斯，我来给你妈妈写信。”芙蓉继续道，这可不是比尔预想中的分工，“我还要问问孕妇适合吃什么，她一定很有经验。”

“呃，我想是的。”比尔说。

芙蓉锐利地瞥了他一眼，“你觉得我会永远不和他们打交道吗？难道我会在爱你的同时，成为你失去家人的原因？”

“不！”比尔希望自己实际听起来没那么惊慌，“我只是……不希望你受到伤害。你们有很大的差异。”

“我在认识你的同时就知道这点了，你以前从来不担心这个。别把我想得太脆弱，比尔。”芙蓉的声音缓和下来，“我现在还不能去，但如果你想跟家人团聚——”

“我就留在这儿。”比尔坚定地说，“我们可以换个时间去陋居，不要圣诞节。我好些年没有回家过圣诞了，我爱我的家人，但即便对我来说，有时候那里也太吵闹了。”

“还有塞蒂纳·沃贝克。”芙蓉说，嫌弃之情溢于言表。

“是啊，其实我也不怎么喜欢她。”比尔笑笑。“别让妈妈知道我这么说。”

他们舒适地沉默了一会儿，把唐克斯和莱姆斯带来的慰问品放到合适的地方去，开始动手准备晚饭。希望的气球在比尔的胸腔慢慢吹涨，也许芙蓉不会走了，她会永远留在他身边，如他们婚礼上立下的誓言。

“那你呢？”他强迫自己说，“你想回家吗？”

“我的家在这里。”芙蓉用一种自然而然的口气说，比尔原地融化了一点点，“而且加布丽对这个——”她比划出最深的那道伤疤，“——接受得不太好。用贺卡会更好一些。”

“你真是太了不起了，知道吗？”他轻声说。

“拍马屁可不会让晚餐更美味。”芙蓉哼了一声，在锅里化开黄油，“唐克斯和莱姆斯，他们还是有很多问题对吧？我听见你们说话了。”

“对。唐克斯五月份就要生了，但我觉得他们还没准备好，而且莱姆斯很担心孩子会是狼人。”比尔回答，“不过我爸爸也说过，对生孩子这种事你永远不可能真正准备好。”

他们对视一眼，都看到了那个未竟的疑问。他们还没认真讨论过孩子的事，那场意外过后他们应对两个人的问题都自顾不暇，而且现下似乎不是将一个脆弱的小生命带到世界上的好时机。

“总会好起来的。”芙蓉听起来更像是要说服自己相信，但比尔对此乐观了许多。他们将牛排放进煎锅里。


	4. Chapter 4

好转的过程漫长而曲折，世界也从不会停下让他们喘口气。

新疗程开始后，芙蓉的情况时好时坏，第一阶段结束时她砸碎了浴室的镜子。倒不是治疗效果不好，实际上她的容貌恢复得比预想中还要快，但比尔明白对她来说新面孔永远都是对旧容颜的拙劣模仿，她第一眼看到的只会是其上的瑕疵。

被梦魇缠绕的不止芙蓉，比尔总是梦见城堡里的打斗与尖叫，芙蓉倒在废墟之中，头发被血染成深色。在他的梦中，她永远鲜血淋漓，伤口从未痊愈；没有那些伤口的时候更可怕：格雷伯克撕咬的不是她的脸，而是喉咙。毁容曾令芙蓉生不如死，但不管要比尔选择多少次，他都会感激此时她还在他身边。

他哽咽着哀求着醒来的时候，芙蓉总是紧拥着他，抚摸他的胸膛，命令他一件件回忆起他们拥有的好事情：彼此、新买的柔软床单、偶然发现的榛子果酱、古怪姐妹的新歌……有时候比尔能重新入睡，有时候不能，但到了早晨，阳光每次都会带来一些希望。芙蓉出任务的夜晚他从来不睡，要么担任警戒，要么就只是一遍遍打扫家里的卫生。他不可能再挺过一次芙蓉血肉模糊地回来的场景，芙蓉说他们在这件事上是同等的，但她并没有见过他生命垂危的样子。比尔痛恨那些自己能做的唯有祈祷的时刻。

这一切堆积成无可倾诉的孤独，他想说我妻子毁容了、我很害怕她会再出事、我害怕自己会死在她看不到的地方、我担心我的家人……但他目之所及，没有任何可为倾听者的人。他父母正同时为七个（或者更多）孩子担心，尤其是魔法部被伏地魔占领后便同哈利和赫敏一起不知去向的罗恩；唐克斯的孕期反应很厉害，父亲失踪后她的状态一直不稳定，莱姆斯也有自己的问题；双胞胎处理苦恼的方式是把它们变成玩笑，查理远在海外、所有越境通信都受到监视，古灵阁的妖精们无法理解。

有的时候他想，也许这就是全部了——筋疲力尽、噩梦连连、不知自己能否见到明天的太阳。每当他们感觉好一点，开始幻想那会持续下去，新的梦魇或噩耗便令他们的努力再度归零。如果珀西在，也许会用某个糟糕的神话比喻来概括——像是西西弗斯和石头。比尔前所未有地想念珀西，他们曾经非常亲近，三弟顽固的理智和干巴巴的幽默感总能令他心情好转。

圣诞前夕罗恩独自出现在贝壳小屋，他脸上挂着几周的胡茬，看上去甚至比他和芙蓉加起来还糟糕。他一股脑地向比尔倾倒痛苦和悔恨，他是如何背信弃义、离开了他的朋友们，将他们丢在寒冷的森林里。

“我真是个垃圾。”罗恩说，胡乱擦拭眼泪。

“所以你更应该照顾好自己。”比尔说，“否则你就永远没机会做得更好了。”

罗恩最终还是没有留在贝壳小屋过圣诞，比尔觉得他在自我惩罚。理智告诉他罗恩已经是个成年人了，应当自己处理自己的问题，尽管罗恩对他来说总是襁褓里那个软软的小弟。他信守承诺没有告诉任何人罗恩来过的事情，对卢平和唐克斯也是一样。

圣诞晚餐后，唐克斯和芙蓉在书房里嘀嘀咕咕商议了很久，接下来的几周唐克斯时常到访，或者芙蓉去她那边做客。她俩秘密谋划着什么，却对两个男人守口如瓶，但芙蓉变得容光焕发，她几乎像从前一样爱照镜子了，并再次开始在做家务的间隙对着勺子或者铲子的倒影卷睫毛，所以比尔觉得没什么可担心的。

泰德和德克·克莱斯伟遇害的噩耗在二月份传来，与他们一同遇害的还有他的妖精朋友戈努克，经过一整天的善后工作，比尔几乎连回家的脚步都无法提起。

芙蓉在门廊里等着他，比尔挤出笑容看向她的脸，他的心脏抽搐了一下——那不对称的、扭曲的眉梢上，停着一只蝴蝶。

“朵拉介绍的纹身师，本来想给你一个惊喜的，”她显得有些不安，面颊上的红晕更衬出那些突兀的伤痕，“我不知道，早知道会是这样的事情……”

话语随着比尔的靠近停滞了，他伸出手，温柔地拨开她的头发。为了描画斜入鬓角的翼尖，有一部分发丝被剃掉了。

“这很完美。”比尔哑着嗓子说，小心翼翼地亲吻那片尚且红肿的皮肤。

显然，芙蓉已经下定决心不将时间浪费在忧心忡忡上。每一次任务归来，比尔都会看到新的变化：鼻梁上的疤痕成为了花茎，洁白和浅粉的铃兰错落有致地垂下，一些花瓣落在缺损的嘴角。他变得越来越期待家门打开的那刻。

铃兰的花语是幸福归来。

“现在我是个美人了吗？”芙蓉在窗前问，那只蝴蝶在晨光下似振翅欲飞。

“我何德何能才配拥有你？”比尔诚心诚意地喟叹，亲吻她的前额。

春季将临的一个清晨，一只小精灵先后带着奥利凡德先生、卢娜·洛夫古德、迪安·托马斯、妖精拉环、哈利、罗恩和赫敏落在贝壳小屋旁的空地上，他们都不太好，小精灵多比中了一刀、不久便死去了，赫敏肯定是刚被折磨过，奥利凡德先生和卢娜身上带着长期关押留下的痕迹。食死徒发现罗恩正和哈利一起行动是迟早的事情，比尔当即通知了父亲，让赤胆忠心咒在贝壳小屋和陋居生效。

度过最初的悲痛后，他们的惊奇和敬佩似乎令芙蓉非常受用。她像爱护自己又开始留长的头发那样保养那些图案，抱怨着不能出门导致的纹身计划中断，以及不能添置相配的新衣服。

小泰迪比预产期提前了两周出生，那晚莱姆斯像个毛头小子似地闯进贝壳小屋，痛饮了几杯。他看上去既年轻又快活。经过一次满月夜的观察和庞弗雷夫人的诊断，小泰迪并不是狼人，不过肯定继承了母亲易容马格斯的天赋。尽管形势越来越危急，这些喜讯还是振奋了大家的情绪。

五月刚开始，哈利三人便同拉环再度出发去执行他们的秘密任务了。比尔但愿他们不是真的要去打劫古灵阁，但当天晚上，整个凤凰社都听说哈利骑着一条火龙闯出金库飞走了，而伏地魔正带着食死徒迅速接近霍格沃茨。

“托德还嘱咐我两个月内不要做过于激动人心的事呢，你觉得战斗会弄坏我的纹身吗？”芙蓉皱着眉头问，就好像这是他们唯一需要担心的事。

恶战在即，然而比尔实在无法不微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

许多人对参加霍格沃茨战役的经历津津乐道，也有许多人不在其列；许多人付出了生命，还有更多人要朝未来走下去。

每个人都在用自己的方式度过一切：母亲邀请孤儿们和失去孩子的父母们到陋居吃饭；父亲周末同几个凤凰社的同事去喝酒、轮流负责保持清醒把其他人送回家；查理请了长假赶回家中陪伴父母；乔治和安吉丽娜在互相舔舐伤口的过程中走到了一起……

国际往来上的限制解除后，芙蓉回家住了一个月，这是婚礼以来两人第一次真正分离——他们都有各自的家人要陪伴。过去一年里比尔时常因她离开的可能性悬心，但当芙蓉作为第一批乘客进入通向法国的飞路网，他却并没在担心她会一去不回。看着芙蓉泰然走在魔法部的走廊里，迎向那些睁大眼注视她面容的人群，比尔知道一切都会好起来的。人们在暗夜中悲泣，但哭过了，天也就亮了。

芙蓉战后的第一个纹身在下颌处，是另一只蝴蝶。那里的皮肤原本并没有伤疤，但新增的蝴蝶完美地融入了那道新的风景，蝶翼是泡泡糖般的粉色，就像唐克斯的总缀在头发上的那种。芙蓉很快成了小泰迪最喜欢的阿姨，也许是因为她的脸颜色最复杂、模仿她的样子最有挑战性。安多米达这样说的时候大家都屏住了呼吸等芙蓉生气，芙蓉亲亲小泰迪的脸，笑得很开心。

那个纹身完全消肿后不久，陋居开办了家宴，庆贺所有人的平安（比尔相信每个人都听到了未尽的“余下”二字，但没有人会点破）。母亲特别嘱咐要“全家”到场，比尔从来不觉得自己的婚姻需要谁来同意，然而母亲对他重复这点时，他的胸腔里不可抑制地涌起暖流。

周六晚上哈利来了，多少令人感伤地惊喜而羞涩；赫敏来了，红着脸牵住罗恩的手；安吉丽娜来了，手近乎保护性地搭在乔治的腰侧。

出门时比尔等待了很长时间，重心从左脚换到右脚，直到芙蓉化完了眼妆，梳好了头发，把粉底与纹身的关系协调妥当，决定好穿哪条裙子。他倒也不是非得站在门口等，可他的妻子再次变得挑剔爱美，比尔只是有点太想念这个了。

“我们非得去吗？我能不能说我病了？”芙蓉出现时他说，“这样现在的你就是我的了，他们谁也看不见。”

她骄傲地挽住他的胳膊，全身被源自血统的魔力环绕着，现在比尔能感觉到它了，就像胸口的一根羽毛或者覆在他脸上的温热的手。他们走进客厅的时候，金妮扬起眉毛看向沙发上的罗恩和赫敏，罗恩变得目瞪口呆，比往日见到芙蓉时更夸张。

然后他的小弟说：“你能亲亲我吗？”

“哇哦。”金妮小声感叹，而芙蓉大大方方俯身亲吻了罗恩的面颊。

尽管罗恩看起来已经相当受用，比尔还是在芙蓉身后用口型向他和赫敏表示了感谢。

“那看起来真不错，我正考虑也弄几个。”金妮拖长了声音说，哈利端着两杯茶正从厨房过来，他停住了。

“你不是正在格兰芬多队吗？”芙蓉说，“做完这个要好一段时间不能暴晒和出汗，你得牺牲你的训练了。”

“那我可不愿意。”金妮诡秘地笑笑，“所以我想，不如就挑几个单词，纹在不仔细看就看不到的地方？”

“好主意，我可以给你引荐托德。”芙蓉以非常类似的方式回应道，而哈利突然开始惟妙惟肖地扮演一个番茄。

比尔只能庆幸母亲不在场，他已经想了大概二十种办法来让自己的长发逃脱母亲的剪刀了，可不想在咆哮声中吃晚餐。

不过也不一定，比尔看见母亲专门将一份煎得非常嫩的牛排放在芙蓉面前，两个女人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。他知道芙蓉和他母亲在圣诞后仍保持着通信，母亲还对他夸赞过芙蓉在英语上的进步，他想没准母亲对纹身和耳环的观点也已经改变了。

待所有人入席，乔治毫无预兆地起身：“敬弗雷德。”

一个空拍，安吉丽娜和比尔最先举起了杯子，然后是罗恩和芙蓉，接下来是所有人。

“敬弗雷德。”

列席者饮尽杯中酒的那刻，一个韦斯莱魔法焰火自桌下升起，在院子上空盘旋了一周，耀眼地炸开。

“乔治！你会把食物弄脏的！”母亲在惊叹声中大叫。

比尔哈哈大笑，转头去看他的妻子，芙蓉正抚开长发，让夜风吻上第一只蝴蝶。她双目蔚蓝，盛着火光。

敬昨日与今朝，敬爱与勇气，敬在场和不在场的人们。

人们歌颂破茧成蝶，对观者来说，角落里那个黯淡不起眼的蛹是静止的，仿佛蝴蝶沉睡着养精蓄锐，待号角吹响，奋起迎击与茧壳的战斗，但事情远远不是那样。在那黯淡不起眼的皮囊下，幼虫的细胞纷纷死去瓦解，而另一些细胞从中吸收养分，发育、变形、组合，成为截然不同的东西。不为人所见的天地之内天翻地覆，没有什么能从自然法则的威压中拯救它们，有的幼虫在最初的阶段就已死去，有的蛹不及成长完全便遭外力摧毁，还有的成虫苦苦挣扎仍无法得见天日。内中的黑暗、痛苦、挣扎并无美感，也远远称不上安宁。

然而，百花盛放，蝶翼翻飞，实是人间胜景。

（全文完）


End file.
